Captura
by Su.Snape
Summary: Essa fic é uma cena escrita que se situa após Dobby resgatar os prisioneiros da mansão Malfoy. Infelizmente Hermione foi deixada pra trás. Contém cenas violentas.


**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma cena escrita originalmente para um dos capítulos da Entrelaçados pelo Destino, anos atrás, mas que nunca foi ao ar. Hoje resolvi postá-la em homenagem ao aniversário do nosso mestre.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

Olhando através das barras de metal, Greyback contemplou o momento em que Hermione despertou de seu sono. O corpo dela ficou tenso. A veia em sua garganta começando a pulsar. Em um único momento, o terror a superou e ela ficou em pânico e ofegante, perdida e confusa.

Ele a carregou da sala de volta para o porão quando o elfo maldito veio levar todos os prisioneiros. Foi muita sorte sua, ter conseguido ser ágil o bastante para arrancar seu prêmio e não deixar que ela também escapasse.

O cheiro dela o dominou e quase permitiu que lágrimas de alegria escorressem enquanto imaginava tudo o que faria com ela. Se alimentaria dela de todas as formas possíveis. Bellatrix foi clara "_Podemos dar um fim na sangue ruim. Greyback, leve-a se quiser_". Ninguém se importa com sangues ruins afinal. Agora, ela era dele.

— Como eu terminei aqui?

Hermione grita em um soluço sufocado, os olhos arregalados e balançando a cabeça. Está em choque e ainda não registrou realmente que esta é a sua realidade e não um de seus pesadelos a embebendo em seu almíscar escuro e úmido.

A voz chorosa dela é como música nos ouvidos de Greyback e a besta selvagem presa dentro dele engrossa e saboreia o desejo apresentado diante dela. Por um momento, o lobisomem debate internamente se a transforma numa igual, para ela ser dele para sempre, ou se a estralhaça em seus dentes. Ambas possibilidades lhe excitam.

Hermione soluça quando olha ao seu redor.

— Não...

A cabeça dela balança para frente e para trás em negação.

— Isso não pode ser real. — Ela estremece. — Como fiquei aqui? Onde estão os meus amigos?

Saliva escorre da boca de Greyback, com a necessidade de provar o sofrimento dela. Hermione se enrijece quando as palavras fluem da boca dele.

— Essa é uma ótima pergunta, sangue ruim.

Ela começa a chorar histericamente, enquanto um sorriso vira um lado dos lábios doentes de Greyback. Ele adora o som doce de seu desespero.

— Por que eu fiquei para trás?

Choraminga ela, lágrimas quentes riscando suas bochechas vermelhas e brilhantes.

— Por quê?

Greyback coça a mandíbula, exibindo as presas diabolicamente para ela.

— Esta é uma longa história. — diz com um sorriso perverso. — Ainda bem que temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Hermione se afunda em um choro descontrolado. Enquanto ela se quebra, a boca do lobisomem saliva mais, aguando com as possibilidades do que pode fazer com ela: as muitas maneiras que poderia machucá-la e fazê-la estremecer só com a visão de si mesmo. A sangue ruim aprenderá a temer o que ele é. Greyback está prestes a virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e sacudir tudo o que ela tão desesperadamente se apega, enchendo cada parte dela... dele.

— Isso não vai funcionar para você. Eles sabem que você me pegou, tudo ficará bem.

Hermione diz em um tom calmo, contrastando com seu desespero de segundos atrás e limpando a última das lágrimas do próprio rosto. Ela sabe que é muito mais inteligente que Greyback e precisa abandonar o jeito de menina assustada e começar a agir como a irritante gênio que é.

Os olhos do lobisomem escurecem e o brilho de feitiço pisca quando ele abre a porta da cela. Picos de terror ecoam dentro da garota e é perceptível em seus olhos que ela esta à beirada da sanidade, pensamentos se precipitam e colidem dentro do cérebro desordenado dela. É possível sentir o cheiro da morte a cada respiração que ela toma, enquanto seu mundo gira.

Um verdadeiro entendimento se instala na alma de Hermione e ela se dá conta que está no olho do furacão da besta mais sombria que já enfrentou. Ela morde o lábio para parar o tremor, inspira e expira, tentando se concentrar apenas em respirar. O ar se torna quente e espesso, mas apesar do som e imagem repugnante à sua frente, ela tenta flutuar acima de tudo enquanto olha para ele, não disposta a experimentar o pesadelo em primeira mão.

Mas não importa o quanto ela tente se concentrar, sua visão fica borrada quando a sua mente não consegue entender a realidade de que o lobisomem lhe pegou e que ela está presa a um monstro, sufocando o ar de meus pulmões somente por sua presença.

Quando a porta se abre e o corpo grande de Greyback enche o espaço, ela estremece, sugando um suspiro audível. A besta é enorme e não há a mínima chance dela, dominá-lo, não sem uma varinha. E nem fisicamente, então, só lhe resta seu próprio cérebro.

— Nada a dizer agora?

Greyback murmura fechando a grade atrás de si, e olhando-a com os olhos cheios de perversão. Ele se aproxima e vai em direção a ela, que se encolhe instintivamente. A besta sob a pele dele ruge com poder e selvagemente arranca suas roupas. Hermione começa a chorar, triste e lamentavelmente, mas isso é outra música para os ouvidos doentes dele.

— Por favor, não. Por favor, não, — ela implora enquanto ele arranca a última peça.

A mandíbula da besta se aperta quando seu olhar escorrega sobre a carne nua dela. A mão dele se levanta para esfregar seu próprio peito enquanto sacode a cabeça para Hermione. O local agora está sufocante e tenso, e gotas de suor se formam na testa dela.

— Roupas são um privilégio que você não terá.

Mesmo com o terror alucinante que ele impõe nela, Hermione o encara, na esperança de penetrar dentro dele e ler tudo dentro de sua mente. Apenas para saber a resposta que sempre lhe revisita: porque o sangue dela importa tanto? Nunca vai entender os motivos e a obsessão dos seguidores de Voldemort. Nem com todo o aconselhamento, todos os perfis, seus estudos e leituras suplementares, ela conseguiu chegar a uma resposta.

Varrendo os olhos sobre ele, ela se fixa em seus olhos concentrados, que não deixaram os dela em nenhum momento.

— Greyback. — Hermione murmura cuidadosamente. — Eu sempre fui uma excelente bruxa. Como qualquer sangue puro.

Os músculos dele se tensionam, fazendo com que ela enxergue a veia em seu pescoço que pulsa e bombeia, mesmo com todo o pelo que cobre seu rosto. As mãos dele se apertam e seu corpo se desenrola quando ele se inclina para mais perto, uma expressão selvagem estampada em suas feições.

Hermione recua o máximo que pode.

— Você não é como eles. — ele assobia.

O terror pisca nos olhos de Hermione, mas ela engole seco, levanta o queixo e se esforça em não soar desesperada. Tenta apelar para alguma merda sentimentalista que o monstro na sua frente possa ter.

— Você também é. Somos todos iguais. Não merecemos ser discriminados por algo que não temos controle.

As sobrancelhas dele se juntam e aqueles maníacos olhos castanhos brilham sobre ela. Um som sufocado escapa de seus lábios. Em voz baixa, como um rosnado, ele diz:

— Você não vai me manipular, sua putinha.

Vômito sobe na garganta de Hermione, quando o pânico a inunda de novo. Tudo que ela não queria era despertar a raiva desse animal. Ele mostra as garras e os dentes para ela e seus ombros e costas curvam e ficam tensos. Lentamente, ele ergue o queixo, um tremor mortal balançando a pálpebra peluda. Seus olhos brilham com fúria enquanto ele estende a mão e a agarra pelo pulso, puxando-a para perto do seu fedor.

O toque dele parece queimar a carne de Hermione, descascando-a e expondo o medo enterrado sob a superfície. Linhas provocam os cantos da boca dele quando ele rosna.

— Eu não sou igual a eles.

Sacudindo a cabeça, um rosnado emana de dentro dele, embebedando-o em sua raiva, o afogando em pura insanidade e Hermione fica completamente apavorada em ter provocado a besta enquanto estava trancada na cela com ela.

— Eu sou um pervertido!

Ele grita, dando um tapa tão forte no rosto dela que Hermione cai para o lado. Antes que sua cabeça toque o chão, ele a trava pela garganta dela, suspendendo-a no ar e acuando-a para trás, na parede do fundo. Ela agarra o seu pulso, fincando as unhas em sua carne esperando que ele afrouxe para lhe dar algum ar, mas seu aperto só se torna mais implacável.

— Eu não sou como eles. Você entendeu? Eu não sou como eles!

Lágrimas escapam dos olhos dela e Hermione deseja que o aperto aumente para que possa morrer. Ela não está preparada quando ele se inclina para perto e lhe cheira como se ela fosse a melhor coisa que ele já cheirou. Um gemido cai dos seus lábios quando ele afrouxa o aperto e ela enfim respira, embora o seu próprio desejo de morrer seja maior que o alívio por ar.

A língua de Greyback desliza para fora e seu calor molhado arrasta ao longo de bochecha de Hermione quando ele lambe suas lágrimas. A garota estremece, mas fica quieta, por medo dele estalar a qualquer momento. O nariz repugnante dele empurra contra o dela antes dele passar os lábios sobre os dela. A bile sobe na garganta de Hermione, o ácido picando na parte de trás da língua dela.

— Você também não é como eles. E se não me desobedecer, você pode vir a ser útil.

Ele encara os olhos dela em busca de resistência, mas Hermione só deixa suas pálpebras caírem em uma aceitação do seu fim. Greyback a solta e dá um passo para trás, jogando-a no catre do fundo da cela.

Um arrepio corre através dela quando ela afunda na cama e seu corpo endurece como uma estátua de mármore ao vê-lo despir-se. Com a velocidade rápida de um relâmpago, ele empurra os ombros dela para trás e a cabeça de Hermione bate no colchão com um pequeno salto. Antes que ela possa se proteger, ele agita seu corpo em cima do dela, lhe prendendo debaixo dele, agarrando seus dois pulsos ele os empurra acima da cabeça dela, os amarrando com sua poderosa mão.

Hermione fecha os olhos com o horror do que está prestes a acontecer e tenta fugir de sua própria consciência enquanto espera por seus golpes, seu abuso e seu terror. Mas nunca chega. A mão livre dele acaricia a bochecha dela e um único dedo arrasta sobre seus lábios, forçando-a a entreabri-los. Greyback abre os próprios lábios e um rosnado de prazer lhe escapa.

— Tão malditamente perfeita. Nem parece não ter o mínimo valor. — Ele rosna e continua seguindo um dedo ao longo da garganta dela, passando pela clavícula, falando consigo mesmo, não com ela.

— Por favor... — Hermione implora, desesperada para tirá-lo de cima dela.

— Não vou parar.

O grito na garganta de Hermione morre quando a esperança que brilhou sobre ela apenas alguns segundos antes é assassinado bem diante dos seus olhos enquanto o ódio chega correndo mais uma vez, como um garanhão pronto para liderar a batalha. Ele agora está completamente furioso. Uma tempestade que dizimará toda ela.

— Você pertence a mim. É minha. Esse rosto... — A palma da mão dele esmaga sobre a cabeça de Hermione e o peso do corpo dele lhe mantém presa apesar dos esforços dela para empurrá-lo. — Este corpo... — Ele se dobra contra ela para afirmar o que ele diz. — Sua alma.

Pânico, tristeza e raiva explodem dentro de Hermione como um vulcão em erupção. Seu autocontrole cai e ela é apenas uma mulher liberando sua fúria. A raiva e o ódio atormentado lhe dão forças.

— Saia de cima de mim!

Ele solta as mãos dela, que as usa para dar socos nele. Greyback tenta segurá-la pelos ombros, mas não antes que os dois punhos dela atinjam seu rosto.

— Eu te odeio! Saia de perto de mim!

O ódio reprimido aflora mais e mais, e Hermione fica perdida em uma névoa de histeria e um colapso completo de emoções. Ele não tem o direito de invadir a sua vida e levar uma parte pura dela, e nem fazer o que quiser com ela. Não tem nenhum direito de estar deitado sobre ela, com pura maldade em seus olhos.

— Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa. — Ele rosna quando ela continua a bater nele. Greyback solta seus ombros, e se endurece acima dela, imobilizando-a novamente. — Você diz que me odeia, mas me deixe dizer uma coisa. — Ele abaixa o rosto até que ele paira acima do dela. — Não se engane a quem você pertence.

Gotas de saliva caem sobre o rosto de Hermione com cada sílaba que ele diz e seu hálito fétido a faz querer vomitar. Sua respiração é áspera e a mão dele serpenteia o corpo dela.

— Não, por favor, não. — Ela suplica.

Ele empurra um dedo brutalmente dentro de Hermione e a faz gritar de dor e humilhação e ela sente o sangue escorrer entre suas pernas.

— Pare! — Ela implora, lágrimas escorrendo pelas têmporas.

— Não até que você se lembre a quem você pertence.

Grunhidos e palavras ininteligíveis saem dele durantes os intermináveis minutos que ele a toca sem nenhum pudor. Quando ele arranca o dedo de dentro dela, ele o desliza em sua boca, saboreando o cheiro e o sabor dela.

— Ai está você. — Ele ronrona.

Hermione cospe no rosto dele enquanto chora horrorizada quando a repugnância do que ele fez a atinge.

— Seu pervertido!

Greyback abre os olhos quase negros e explode em uma fúria assassina, levantando-a junto com ele.

— Sua maldita sangue ruim!

Quando Hermione vai tentar cuspi-lo novamente, ele levanta a mão aberta e lhe bate tão forte no rosto que ela cai no chão duro com um baque e sua cabeça acerta o chão com um som alto, fazendo-a desmaiar. Ele aponta a varinha para ela, murmurando um enervate, forçando-a a despertar. A agarra pelos cabelos, e a obriga a encará-lo de novo.

— Você vai desmaiar quando eu quiser que você desmaie. — Ele rosna. — Vai ser uma boa garota e ouvir minhas regras: suas palavras serão para mim, seu corpo é meu e sua atenção é para mim. Entendeu? Ou você precisa de um incentivo?

Ele a olha com selvageria, mas sua boca debocha em um sorriso insano, formado pela vontade de causar agonia à ela.

— Por favor... — Hermione chora

Ignorando sua súplica, ele solta seus cabelos e a empurra de volta a cama. Seus pés diminuem o espaço entre eles e quando suas mãos estendem para ela, ela reage e bloqueia seu avanço com um golpe. Os olhos do lobisomem se arregalam quando ela fica de pé num impulso claro de não aceitar o destino dela. É o chamado instinto de sobrevivência que a impulsiona, mesmo levando cada pedaço de força que ela tem.

Arrastando os olhos sobre a forma minúscula dela, ele dá uma risada sombria.

— Você acha que pode lutar comigo? — Ele avança novamente sobre ela.

Hermione se afasta de seu alcance e tenta lhe socar, recusando-se a se entregar sem lutar. A cabeça dele chicoteia para o lado do impacto e, em seguida, lentamente ele se endireita para lhe olhar. Com as pontas de seus dedos, ele limpa o sangue escorrendo pelo canto da sua boca. Um sorriso ilumina seu rosto e ele parece ainda mais aterrorizante em sua loucura. Ele a agarra com a mão esquerda enquanto ela tenta correr até a porta da cela e lhe dá outro tapa, tão forte quanto o primeiro, que a faz desmoronar no chão com um baque doentio. A dor estala acima da espinha de Hermione, mas desta vez, ela consegue manter a cabeça para cima antes de bater no chão.

— Terminou? — Com um movimento rápido, ele a pega pelo braço, e a levanta.

O corpo de Hermione dói por toda parte, mas não é nada comparado ao que está prestes a sofrer. A língua dele lambe os próprios lábios de um jeito obsceno enquanto ele se move mais perto do corpo dela. Ele a posiciona de costas para ele, com o rosto esmagado nas grades e uma mão imprimindo um aperto firme e áspero em seu pescoço. Com um chute no tornozelo dela, que emite um estalo e a faz urrar de dor, ele abre as coxas de Hermione.

— Por favor, não, por favor... — Ela soluça em lamentação.

— Você é minha. — Ele murmura, seus olhos escurecendo de fome.

A mão do pescoço cai sobre o ombro dela e começa a descer sobre seu peito. Hermione se sente imunda, usada e degradada, sua mente vacilando diante do horror do ato dele. Quando sua mão alcança o peito dela, ele beslica o mamilo com suas garras e ela solta um grito de dor. Sua descida ao lugar que ela mais tem medo é inevitável, e quando sente o calor de sua ereção proeminente encostando no meio das suas pernas, ela soluça desesperadamente.

— Por favor, não...

— Você precisa saber a quem você pertence.

Hermione solta um choro alto de lamentação quando suas garras a agarram nos quadris e ela grita em antecedência, esperando pela estocada violenta.

— Ela não é sua, seu bastardo doente!

A frase ecoa como um rugido de um animal selvagem, seguido por uma onda poderosa de magia que lança o lobisomem contra a parede do fundo da cela. Hermione escorrega pelas grades e desmonta no chão, enquanto tenta conter a tremedeira em seu corpo devido ao pânico de ter estado prestes a ser estuprada.

A figura encapuzada suspende o lobisomem pelo pescoço, como ele fazia com a própria Hermione minutos antes, e o bate com força na parede. Quando o corpo dele cai aos seus pés, ele tenta escapar rastejando e o bruxo agarra-o pelos cabelos, e bate a cabeça de Greyback repetidas vezes na quina do catre, até um buraco abrir na lateral da sua cabeça e o sangue jorrar pelo chão.

Somente quando ele solta o corpo inerte do lobisomem e murmura um feitiço de limpeza em suas mãos, é que ele se vira para a garota encolhida na parede. Retira a capa de capuz dos próprios ombros e deposita gentilmente em cima dela, cobrindo sua nudez.

Ela sente o toque de dedos gentis levantando seu queixo e forçando-a a encará-lo e Hermione levanta o rosto inchado e coberto de lágrimas para cima, completamente ciente que está sangrando nos lábios e na têmpora esquerda. Ela já está totalmente coberta, mas ainda paira sobre sua mente a humilhação de ter estado tão vulnerável e exposta na frente do seu algoz e do seu salvador. Olhos pretos e gentis que lhe encaram de volta.

— Pode andar?

Ela tenta se colocar de pé, mas não consegue.

— Beba isso.

Ele entreabre seus lábios e despeja um líquido roxo em sua língua, forçando-a a engolir.

Hermione sente-se relaxar imediatamente. Ela fita os dois pontos negros brilhantes que emitem uma luz que aquece seu peito e tentam lhe transmitir paz, mas ela está tão quebrada que uma nova onda de medo a inunda e sua voz treme quando fala.

— Por que... Por que você está aqui?

— Porque aqui é o quartel general do Lorde das Trevas. E eu sou o maldito vilão.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Hermione engole a saliva que inunda sua boca. Cada polegada dela gritando com dor. Pontos brancos dançam diante dos seus olhos, enquanto suas mãos emitem uma nova onda de tremor e ela sente que vai apagar a qualquer momento.

— Se você é o vilão, por que me salvou? — Ela pergunta com a voz fraca e lágrimas nos olhos, antes de desmoronar sobre ele.

Embalando-a com a capa, ele a levanta em seus braços e sai da cela, subindo as escadas do porão e chegando ao salão onde os Malfoys e Bellatrix estão sendo punidos pela incompetência de deixar os fugitivos escaparem. Nenhum deles parece notá-lo, mas ele faz questão de parar diante de Bellatrix e encará-la, antes de proferir em sua voz suave e gelada:

— Tem um cadáver no porão. Contemple-o. Você será a próxima.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

A Entrelaçados provavelmente não será mais continuada, mas eu possuo alguns capítulos escritos (alguns muitos anos atrás) e vou tentar postá-los de forma independente. Esse é um deles. Na linha temporal da história original, essa cena se passa em relíquias da morte, logo após o Dobby salvar os prisioneiros.

Feliz aniversário, Sev. Nunca lhe esqueceremos.


End file.
